Globalization of businesses around the world has created a need for business applications to be able to support localization. Diverse regional differences within one country necessitate that official documents be produced in more than one language so that native customers can easily comprehend the documents. This has created a need to translate original documents into one or more output languages.
However, there are multiple problems that are faced with translation of original documents. Some of these problems are related to the formatting of the output report. Due to the difference in the letter size of monospaced and non-monospaced fonts in different languages, it becomes difficult to maintain the formatting of the output report. The translation of the report into a different language is also a cumbersome task in itself. The reports can be translated by using a language expert. However, the language expert will not be able to provide a correct output format of the report, and more importantly, it would not be an automated process, making the exercise expensive. Another way of translating documents is machine translation. However, the accuracy problems of machine-translated documents are widely known.
Thus, there is a need for a solution to efficiently translate documents in an automated fashion and alleviate the above-mentioned problems.